


Pillow Talk.

by punkdpixie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkdpixie/pseuds/punkdpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If these sheets were the states and you were miles away, I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loafers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/gifts).



> Summary is based on lyrics from the All Time Low song If These Sheets Were States.  
> Plot based off an anonymous message cyclotomic got on Tumblr. I just ran with it.  
> AU in which Luke's a Uni Student and Michael gives guitar lessons in Sydney. Not necessarily vital information but I don't tell you how to live your life.

It was extremely late when Luke Hemmings heard his phone vibrating loudly from the cluttered desk at the foot of his bed. In the single, small dormitory room he was occupying this semester, the vibrating device sounded more like an aggressive rattle as it echoed off the walls. He almost decided to ignore it but a quick peek at the caller ID made the half-aware boy reach and unplug the phone from its charging spot.

_Michael Clifford._

It wasn’t unusual for him to call so late, their lives ran on different schedules. What with Luke being away at University and Michael giving the odd guitar lesson here and there in Sydney and partying his life away. The fact he hadn’t bothered with a text beforehand was, however, completely out of character for Michael. He was usually mindful of Luke’s intrinsically busy schedule which is why the younger boy was hit with a surge of worry as he slid his finger across the screen and answered the call.

“Hello?” Luke’s groggy, on-the-verge-of-sleep voice rings through the phone, somewhat muffled by the pillow as his eyes close momentarily.

“Hi,” Michael greeted, his voice husky and deep. “Were you asleep?”

“Almost; why? Has something happened?”

Michael clears his throat. “I’m so hard right now,” he confessed bluntly, his accent flaring up over the phone. “It’s been so long, Luke and I was thinking about the night before you left and I woke up.”

Luke’s mouth was left suddenly dry, butterflies erupted and fluttered violently in his stomach with such force he swore he could feel them thrumming against his ribcage.

“Yeah?” Luke said curiously as he moved over from his side onto his back, still nestled comfortably in his bedsheets. A coy smile spread on his lips. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love this side of Michael. An almost needy, desperate side that only Luke got to see. Mostly just over the phone but he basked in it nonetheless. Their relationship was simple but complex, it always had been. The somewhat long distance and hectic schedules made it tedious at times but spontaneity was always welcomed.

“Yeah,” Michael whispered. “Are you in bed?”

“Yeah, it’s late. I have an exam tomorrow,” Luke confessed. “But I’m wearing that old Metallica singlet you used to wear all the time. I nicked it from your room that night actually.” He bit at the small corner of his lip where his lip-ring sat, holding the phone between his shoulder and his neck. He sighed softly as his left hand wandered down the tattered black fabric before pushing it just above his bellybutton. His hands, calloused but surprisingly smooth traced small patterns slowly, just like Michael would. It’s not nearly as good, his hands were a poor substitute for the older boy’s.

Michael cleared his throat again as a small sigh escaped his mouth. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, Luke.” The tone in his voice suggested Michael had gotten a head start and Luke could only whimper at the thought of Michael on the other end with his hand on his own cock. Luke could tell he was already well on the way.

“Mm, I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately too. I wish you were here.” Luke bit his lip once more. His hands far from shy now as they palmed at his crotch through his boxer-briefs. “I wish you were fucking me and making me scream. I miss you, Mikey.” Luke was being honest, even if the call did start as something on Michael’s end. He missed Michael. Michael who seemed to enjoy pushing Luke’s buttons and playing off like he didn’t enjoy their mid-afternoon cuddle sessions or their late weekend naps together. The semester seemed to drag on forever and Luke was sick of it.

“I wish I was there too, Luke. Nothing really compares, baby,” Michael spoke breathily and Luke smiled at the pet-name. He could probably count on one hand the times Michael had used it before but that only made him picture Michael on the other end. He was probably sprawled out on his bed, naked and slowly pumping his cock into his own hand.

Luke swallowed hard and boldly slid his underwear down his legs after kicking off the comforter. He pushed the shirt completely off his body and tossed it on the floor, not wanting it to be a casualty of what was about to happen. He kept palming at his cock, rubbing it until small, tiny moans escaped his mouth.

“Luke, tell me what you’d do if I was there with you,” Michael pleaded, knowing Luke would comply without a word. And he did. The list of things Luke wouldn’t do for Michael was unsurprisingly bare.

Luke swallowed and squeezed, a little too intensely, at his hardening cock. “If you were here, now, I’d be sucking your cock. Licking and mouthing at the head. Up and down because you know I love it so much. I’d go all the way down and take you into my throat, Mikey. I know you love it when I do that.”

Michael whimpered slightly, and Luke immediately know the older boy was imagining Luke in front of him and on his knees, a sight he loved dearly. He could picture it perfectly. The way he’d tangle his fingers into the back of Luke’s head and thrust in and out of Luke’s pretty little mouth until he came down his throat. “Oh, fuck, Luke,” Michael moaned out, he pumped his length a couple more times and moaned over the phone. “I’m so close. So, so close,” and he was. He just needed a little more of Luke’s voice to get him there.

“You’re close, Mikey? Come for me then. You know I’d let you fuck my mouth until you did.”

“L-Luke,” Michael’s voice broke and Luke felt it even over the phone. He was about to come. His breath came out ragged and his moans were frantic as Luke imagined Michael fucking his fist quickly and somewhat sloppily.

Luke moaned, letting Michael know he had gotten Luke as hot and bothered as he had been at the beginning of their call. That this entire escapade was having the same effect on him. It still felt a little unbelievable to Michael that he was the only one who could get Luke this worked up.

Luke relished Michael half moan, his voice strained as his orgasm began to flow through his body. Luke couldn’t hear it but he knew that soon thick strings of come would be spurting out of Michael’s cock onto his chest as he continued to fuck his fist and moan Luke’s name through it all. “Luke, oh god, Luke,” Michael kept repeating as he shook. In all honesty, Luke would never get tired of hearing it, it sounded better every time.

“Did it feel good, babe?” Luke, far more liberal with the affectionate names, asked Michael as he felt the older boy grin over the phone. He heard a muffled slap and assumed Michael threw an arm across his sweaty forehead and made an attempt to keep his hair from his eyes as he had done plenty of times before.

“Good? That felt incredible! I just wish,” Michael’s sentence fell interrupted by the strangled groan that fell from Luke’s lips. He knew Michael was tired and didn’t want to tamper with the afterglow he was currently basking in but hearing Michael get off on the phone had turned Luke on so much, he hoped Michael would return the favor.

“Luke, do you need to come?” There was a brief pause and Michael listened intently for Luke’s once-steady breathing before he realized Luke was panting and near whimpers. 

“Y-Yes,” Luke’s strained voice quivered through as he cleared his throat before spitting into his hand. In a perfect situation, he’d have actual lube but that seemed unnecessary if Michael wasn’t around. Plus, he usually just took care of this in the shower anyway. His own spit quickly mixed with pre-cum as he began to move down his cock. He left the phone pressed between his neck and his shoulder as his other hand moved down to his balls. Cupping them as a pleased hum left his lips, he listened for Michael’s voice again.

“That’s it, baby. Play with your balls. Pretend I’m there. Playing with your ass and licking you just how you like it. Can you do that for me, Luke?” Michael’s voice was laced with a certain urgency. It told Luke that if they carried on Michael would probably be ready to go and jerk himself off again. If Luke knew Michael, and he was fairly confident he did, he knew that Michael had just made getting Luke off his number one priority and god damn it, he was going to do a spectacular job of it.

“Fuuuuuck,” was Luke’s only reply, letting Michael immediately know he was doing what he’d asked. He rolled his balls in his hand, a low hiss leaving his lips as he grasped at his cock a little tighter than Michael would.

“Come on, Luke. You know what comes next,” Michael instructed, his voice laced with touch of authority. Luke mewled into his phone.

He brought his finger to his mouth and collected as much spit as he could gather. He brought it back to his crotch but instead of returning to his balls, he nudged at his opening tempting his finger inside with a somewhat loud groan. Luke’s breath hitched, his audible gasp coaxing a prompt “shh, Luke, it’s okay, you can do it,” from Michael. Luke began to fuck himself with his finger, just a single digit, it felt new and awkward but now that he’d started, the alternative wasn’t an option. He found himself pulling at his cock faster, drawing louder moans and jibberish from his mouth. He’d given up on any sort of steady pace and was just doing what felt good.

“Come on, Luke, you can go for another one. I know you can do it,” Michael’s voice was the only sound Luke was intently focusing on, anything else lost in the ecstasy currently circulating his body. Then again, it had always been like that. Mid-wank or not, Michael’s voice was always a little bit louder, a little bit clearer than any other. It had always been so.

Luke sighed as he struggled to slide another finger into his hole. It wasn’t the same as having Michael do it, so Luke let him know. He was in an awkward position too but he was too far into it to give up now. Plus it didn’t feel terrible.

“Oh, fuck,” Luke groaned, both fingers now in his ass. Flushed skin at his chest, his cock pounding into his hand and bright red at the head, sweat dripping lazily from his forehead. “Fuck, Luke. I love the way you sound like this. Completely wrecked and panting. It’s my fucking favorite,” Michael was never shy when it came to telling Luke what he liked and this was no exception.

“C’mon, Luke. Pretend it’s me and my cock pounding into that beautiful ass. I miss how you feel, Luke. How great it is to fuck you.”

“Mike-,” a breathy reply was the only thing heard from Luke’s end, encouraging Michael to continue knowing it was the only way Luke would get off.

As much as Michael found delight in Luke’s whine, he was mostly sad he wasn’t witnessing it in person. He did enjoy the fact that he held some control over Luke but then again, he always had. “Are you close?”

“So close” Luke breathed, his voice an ultimate wreck.

“Good, just let go. You can do it. I wanna hear you come so bad, Luke. I wanna hear that hot little squeak that comes out of your mouth when you come,” Michael chuckled darkly and Luke made out the almost begging tone in his voice. Luke knew he wanted nothing more than to hear him come and moan out his name. He’d said before it was his favorite part of it all.

Not long after, Luke’s ragged voice moaning his name came through the line. “Oh fuck, Mikey. Just like that,” and that’s how Michael knew Luke was on the verge of orgasm.

“Come, Luke. Come for me,” Hearing Michael’s voice, Luke wanted nothing more than to actually have him there slamming into Luke like he had countless times before.

Luke let out a mix between a groan and a moan, his voice getting high and very much near a squeak at the end and Michael knew he was coming. “Yeah, Luke. Come for me.”

“Mikey, oh my g-Michael,” Luke just kept repeating variations of his name, as his breath evened out and he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“That was amazing,” Michael smiled, a hum of agreement from Luke’s end followed.

“I can’t wait to see you, Mikey. It’s been too long,”

“Only one more week, you sap,” Michael chuckled.

“Seven days too long,” Luke’s voice was laced heavy with sleep.

“Shut up, Luke,”

“You love me,” Luke grumbled but smiled. 

There was a click, distinctly signaling that Michael had either hung up; highly unlikely or their little phone adventure had made his phone run out of credit; very likely. Luke reached for the box of Kleenex at the side of his bed and cleaned up as best he could before trashing the remnants and tossing his phone back to its charging spot. He fell back against the pillows, not feeling any desire to shower or clean up any more than he already had. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep after that, a broad, satisfied smile spread on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me it isn't terrible because this was my first time ever writing slash smut. Also thank you, Nina for your feedback and just general awesomeness.


End file.
